There is known a number of different procedures for injection-molding of plastic parts in a tool or a mold, which is equipped with at least one turnable middle-section. An example of this is e.g. the in my international patent application No. WO 98/35808 described procedure and machinery for the production of two- or multi-component parts of plastics.
The up till now described procedures and machinery for the production of parts like this have various disadvantages or flaws. These are tried to be corrected with the procedure and machinery according to the invention. Hereby are also achieved a number of advantages and simplifications of the hitherto known molding-processes, which considerably will be able to decrease the cycle-time and consequently the price of the finished parts.